


Divided We Fall

by LilyLane123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No they are not in love im just not good at tagging.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: Remus and Roman were best friends as children, they knew how to coexist. But the kingdom had other plans in store
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Divided We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class and literally made someone scream with how sad it was.

Divided We Fall

Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom resided in the fictional land of Scotland, there were two princes who ruled side by side. In looks, the twins matched each other with surprising accuracy, and for the most part, they acted the same too. They were born a mere minute apart, to the king and queen of the land they inhabited. The first prince was named Roman, and Roman was the living breathing definition of perfection (literally, he was given a dictionary with his photo pasted over it as a gag gift). He was tantalizingly charming, all women (and most men) swooned at the mere mention of him. He had been gifted with incredible looks and strength upon his birth, and was born at midnight on the dot. The older of the two was named Remus, and he was a lot more different than Roman once you got to know him. He wore a green and black tunic instead of Roman’s white shirt and red sash. He was known for his crude humor, and was generally a bit...demented. He never really seemed fit for defending a kingdom, and when the boys started to mature, his parents decided that enough was enough.   
On the boy’s 12th birthday, both boys were taken into a room with one of their parents. Their father, a stern man with the strength of 6 men and an iron will, took Roman aside and told him that he was to be made king in his stead instead of Remus. He pointed out the atrocities his brother would come up with in his mind, and didn’t mention that he wouldn’t ever actually go through with them. Roman seemed hesitant, but the seed that his twin might not be as cool and fun a person as he thought was already planted and primed to grow in his head. Meanwhile, Remus had been taken aside by his loving but misguided mother. She had encouraged her son’s creativity when they were young, but they were growing up now. In her eyes, neither of them should be encouraged to think such outlandish thoughts when it could disrupt the inner machinations of the kingdom. Roman understood this and didn’t verbally object to this, but that was only because it was now his job too. He didn’t want to rule a kingdom and sit in a stuffy castle, neither of them did. They wanted to go out and slay whatever beasts they could imagine up. They wanted to be free to dream and see each other, to dream together even. They didn’t want to let each other go. At the time, they didn’t know that they were going down that sad path, but soon enough their relationship would be torn apart at the hands of their duty to the kingdom.   
As the years went on, the twins saw less and less of each other. Their 13th birthday they spent apart, Roman having a huge ball thrown for him while Remus spent his with their mother. They fought hard to see each other and even had to sneak out. Roman hadn’t even wanted to at first, he only did because he saw the pain seeping through Remus’s eyes. They both started to realize that they wouldn’t be going to the same place for their future, that only one of them could rule. Remus didn’t particularly want to rule, even though he thought he had some good ideas to bring to the table. Roman had accepted that he didn’t have a choice in the matter, and was committed to learning how to be a good ruler. Between Roman’s lessons and the quests Remus was constantly being sent on to keep him out of the way, the boys hardly saw each other. Their room was hardly used except for sleeping, until all of the green bled out of it. On the day of their 14th birthday, Remus had let out a hoard of pigeons into the sky at noon. They all wore his brother’s traditional red colored bow. His parents were furious, and brought him to the highest tower in the kingdom. In a single breath, they locked the door at the base of the tower and refused to look Remus in the eye. They saw him as a nuisance, and did all short of disowning him. He howled and screamed to be let out, to be set free, that they can’t do this! But his words fell on deaf ears, and he would remain in that castle for years. The only people that would see him were the servants that brought him food and the occasional psychiatrist to test his mental state. Roman was quick to notice the absence of his brother and fought to see him too. He had been thinking about rekindling their relationship, but was seemingly too late. His father had conditioned into being a good son and into being the perfect king. He soon gave up his fight, trying to forget all of the nostalgia he held for his brother. Their room turned into his, and he continued to learn as Remus continued to waste his days away in his tower. The only reprieve he had from his depressing and lonely life was the paper ink and quills the servants would sneak him with his food. He took the time to write of his childhood and he described in detail all of the triumphs the two had celebrated together after their quests. Every made up dragon slayed and every evil witch slaughtered gained a new life in his drawings and writings. He became obsessed with writing and drawing as he became more and more trapped in his memories as a way of relieving all of the good times that were never to be again. In the Duke’s eyes (he had been demoted when he was sent to the tower), these writings were the only life he had left to live in his forever prison.   
The years grew longer and longer, and Roman seemingly began to forget his brother. He was being introduced to potential suitors, and was primed and ready to become king on his 25th birthday. He was living a wonderful life and his approval ratings were sky high. The kingdom loved him and he adored them back. He would often ride through the kingdom on his noble steed Caramel and wave to everyone, aiding local farmers by picking their fruits and entertaining the local orphan children with his infinite energy. His rose colored glasses were glued on tight and never seemed to show him the tall tower overshadowing it all where his brother was kept. It seemed that he was completely able to forget him. Remus would watch on from his balcony, much too high for anyone else to hear him or for him to scale down. He watched as his brother led a wonderful life, watched as he lived the life they were supposed to lead together. A bitter resentment for his brother grew while he watched all of the fanfare from above. He tried to remind himself of the days when Roman tried to help him out of there, when they would talk in hushed voices from behind the door. He knew it wasn’t Roman’s fault, but that didn’t stave off the jealousy that grew in his chest. In his mind, he slowly began to wish, if just once, he could be let out. He could show them all that he had good in him. That he could save them all and be a good person.   
Disaster struck two years later. The army of a rival kingdom was marching to the capital where the castle was, and their own army was preparing their defensive measures at the main gate. Roman was to lead this army as a defense for the King and Queen. The troops were to line the front and back of the main entrance to the city, while the rest would be lined on top of the border wall. The entire town was getting ready to defend itself, everyone pitching in. Boys as young as 15 were being drafted and taught basic sword skills in groups of 50, while the rest of the royal guard were going over plans with the Prince. They were rightfully scared of this army, they were basically the same size. Their battles began in the middle of the night 2 days after a spy had first alerted the king of the oncoming army, and it had been confirmed by a scout. The troops were being hard hit, getting blast after blast of cannon fire aimed at them. The front lines fought valiantly, but their sleep ridden brains weren’t made for this. Roman was quickly alerted to the invasion and rushed to the troops to fight with them and deliver commands. By morning the first wave of soldiers had been defeated and both sides had suffered great casualties. Roman knew that they had to develop some kind of secret weapon to get themselves free. In a moment of clarity, he looked up and finally registered the tower’s purpose for the first time in years. He paced and began to debate if it would be worth the trouble to unlock Remus and let him join the fight. He could have Remus sneak over to the commander’s tent and kill him in the middle of the night, he remembered how skilled he was with a good morning star. But what would his parent’s say when he heard, and what if he had changed after all these years? Of course he loved his brother, but his parents were probably right when they talked of how psychotic and violent he was growing up. Gaining the courage of a split second decision, he took his skeleton key to all locks in the castle and unlocked the door to the tower, pushing open the rotting oak door. “Look alive Remus! We’ve got a job for you”  
Remus, as it turned out, was completely willing to put aside his jealousy for the good of the kingdom (and some good old fashioned violence). He had missed the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, of running through a moonlit field in his armor and wielding his favorite morning star again. He had successfully ambushed the commander in his tent and killed him, as well as all of his officers. Then he went even farther and killed another tent’s worth of soldiers before finally retreating like he was supposed to. Roman watched all of this from the tower, and despite how happy he was to see his brother running about again, he couldn’t help but feel a little worried about how his brother acted. No sane human should be that excited to kill people, right? No one should go out of their way to kill extra people, even if it was for the good of the kingdom. Roman started to realize that his parents might have been right about his brother’s violent tendencies.   
The grass rustled softly atop the hill, the moon placed in the center of the sky and seemed to light up all of the land. Remus sat on the edge, his helmet set beside him. He listened to the wind pass through the wind in the trees for the first time in years, and finally felt at peace for the first time in more than a decade. He heard his brother come up behind him as he took off his chest plate. “The moon always was lovely, wasn’t it? We always did appreciate her glow, even as kids who knew nothing about taste” His voice was soft and Remus laughed a genuine laugh as he heard his brother come closer. There were a few moments of silence before Roman broke it again “Remus..you’ve done us all a great favor. I thank you, not as a prince, but as your brother. You don’t deserve what happened, or what...I have to have happen next.” Before Remus could register the last part of that sentence, he felt a piercing pain in the back of his chest, and a cold steel blade slice through him. Pain shot through his entire body as he looked down and saw the silver tip of his brother’s signature sword. “I am Cain and you are Abel,..you don’t deserve this. I am only doing this out of the goodness of my heart, Father would have just sent you back to your tower. At least like this.. You get to rest. May you enjoy the moon as your final companion..” The sword was pulled out of him, and he made choking noise as he fell over on his side and began to bleed out. As life drained from his eyes, his brother silently walked down the hill, and the moon shown on Remus for the last time.


End file.
